Oscurita Tales
by Senbonzakura945
Summary: Introduction of the Oscurita Famiglia to the Vongola Famiglia


Chapter 1: Vongola meets Oscurita

"SHODAIME!!!" Phoenix shouted while running within the hallways of

Namimori High. "ugh what now?" shrugged Excalibur. "Assignments I need

them now!!!" "Call someone else…" Feeling annoyed Phoenix ran at full

speed towards Horatio. _*thud* _"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING DAMN

IT!!!" "YOU WATCH… Wait aren't you Gokudera?" "What's it to ya!"

"Interesting…" "Damn I'm late buzz off before I blow you up!" "I would

like to see you try" Then a very evil aura surrounded the hallway. "If you

crowd up anymore I'll bite you to death." "Ciao" then Phoenix suddenly

disappeared. "Watch your back, I don't like them" Hibari warned Gokudera

"I will" *_bells ringing* _"AHH classes are finally done" moaned Yamamoto

"Juudaime let's go home together" exclaimed. Suddenly Phoenix appeared

on the class window "So that's your boss. Kufufufufu" said Phoenix "Who

are you?" asked Tsuna. "You'll know soon meet us at 12 o' clock in the

playground" *_grin* _"GYAAA!!!" Phoenix lost balance and fell on the

ground floor of Namimori High with a powerful thud. "Idiot…" said

Gokudera. "I HEARD THAT!!!" shouted Phoenix. "What are you doing on

the floor…" said Horatio. "I lost balance hehehehehe…" "Let's go" said

Excalibur. 12 o' clock came like a bullet hitting the target. "I told you they

wouldn't show up" exclaimed Gokudera. "Who said we wont show?" said

Excalibur. "Juudaime, stay behind me! Rocket Bombs!" Excalibur stopped

the bombs with his bare hands "My my, you're a feisty one" said Excalibur

"What the? Are you even human?" Gokudera asked in surprise. "Didn't

anyone teach you manners?" asked Horatio. "Now now Horatio, we haven't

introduced ourselves properly. We are The 7 Phantoms of Darkness."

"Kufufufufu we have a new toy" grinned Mukuro. "Ahh Mukuro Rokudo

the escaped prisoner of Vendicare let's have a test of strength sometime."

Said Phoenix "Try me now Kufufufufufu" "Mukuro!!!" exclaimed Miyu

"Miyu-chan why are you here" asked Gokudera. "ohhh Akire is stalking you

again and she asked me to go with her." "Akire show yourself!" Gokudera

exclaimed. *_thud* _"What was that?" Yamamoto asked. "Akire probably fell

off the tree…" said Miyu. "Again?" said Tsuna. "You're so mean Tsuna!"

"Now now as much as Hibari there wants to kill us we need to ask you a

favor" Excalibur said in a jolly mood. "tch" said Hibari. "There is a family

in Namimori High named Stravecchio. They're bound on killing the mafia

world. The enemy of my enemy is my friend as they say. The Stravecchio

are starting with you so let's make a deal, we help you, you help us."

Explained Phoenix. "Why should we Believe you?" "Gokudera-kun has a

point there, how can we believe you?" asked Tsuna. "Believe us or don't it's

your choice, we're just warning you. You'll see soon." Said Excalibur. And

with that statement the 7 Phantoms of Darkness left. "What should we do?"

"We can take them on Juudaime!" "I hope so…" And with that the Vongola

took their leave. "Target locked" Suddenly a powerful flame surrounded the

playground. "WHO ARE YOU!!!" Gokudera screamed. "You're weaker

than I thought. This job will be easy." Said a mysterious voice. "Gokudera-

sama protect me!" cowered Akire grabbing onto the sleeve of Gokudera like

a helpless child. "Get off me! I can't protect Juudaime!" "Hi." Then

suddenly a tonfa hit Gokudera's face and knocked him out cold. "1 down.

Who's next" "Finally a strong opponent." Hibari grinned. "8TH OFFENSIVE

FORM! SHINOTSUKU AME!" "weak…" One, two, three. Three hits of the

tonfa and Yamamoto is out. "Hmm another strong opponent this would be

worth while." Then Snake and Hibari clash with their tonfas. They went at it

with all their strength "My, my guess I need to use my box weapon" Just as

Snake pulled out his box weapon Phoenix returned. "STOP THIS SNAKE!"

A scythe hit Snake's tonfa. "Tsk. Just when it's becoming fun. I'll be back

until then MOVE OUT!" "Seems like we left a bit too

early" grinned Phoenix. "SHODAIME, RUN I CAN TAKE THEM ON!"

"Who… Who is he?" frightfully asked Akire. "Vongola decimo are

wounded?" asked Phoenix in concern. "STOP IGNORING ME!" "I don't

have time for weaklings much like yourself…" "Grrrr…." "I'm fine. Are

they the Stravecchio that you were talking about?" "They are, never drop

your guard young Vongola" with that statement Phoenix disappeared and

left young Vongola Decimo Tsuna in a daze.


End file.
